Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-5t}{5} + \dfrac{9t}{5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-5t + 9t}{5}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{4t}{5}$